Vrains high
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Modern High school AU. Yusaku and Aoi are classmates but have never interacted. An incident at school changes that and may bring on something more. Bluecherryblossomshipping, Ignis is human in this story, OCxNaoki or OCxIgnis haven't decided.
1. Up in smoke and flames

Vrains High

* * *

Summary: Modern High school AU. Yusaku and Aoi are classmates but have never interacted. An incident at school changes that and may bring on something more. Bluecherryblossomshipping, Ignis is human in this story, OCxNaoki or OCxIgnis haven't decided.

* * *

AN: I was daydreaming during lunch a few days ago and thinking about the first episode of VRAINS and then I got an idea that manifested into this story; that happens to me a lot. Few quick things, first is I will not have set days to update, I have tried making set days but I never live up to it so it will be at random, and I hope to do so at least once a week, depending on how much inspiration I have, how busy I am, how much I procrastinate, and if I remember because I forget to do things a lot. Two, this will have no dueling in it because I know I would never be able to do duel scenes so I am not even gonna try, also I wanted to make Ignis human to give him more of a role in it. I might not put some other characters in yet like Go only since we haven't really seen him in the show and I don't wanna mess up his character. He will be in the story at some point but not until later. They(Yusaku, Aoi, Naoki, Ignis and Iris(oc)) are freshman in this, either 14 or 15, and I know next to nothing about Japanese schools so it will be more like an american school since I am american and currently going to school, I am actually a freshman myself. That also means their first names will go first and no sama, chan, kun, san, senpai, ni, sensei, the titles like that. Enough babble from me for now, on with the show and all that jazz.

* * *

Chapter 1: Up in smoke and flames

* * *

It is a boring Tuesday at Vrains high, 7:30 in the morning, classes about to start in 10 minutes. Some students arriving at school, others roaming the halls, and some in classes waiting for them to start.

In the back row of a classroom in the English wing is three boys hanging out, two chatting happily, the other reading.

The one reading is tall, fair skin with bright green eyes, dark blue hair that spikes outward in the back and contains light blue bangs with pink accents. His name is Yusaku Fujiki, he isn't the most talkative boy, he keeps to himself. Though does hang out with the two currently near him, they do most of the talking. Out of the three he is the only one that wears his school uniform properly, the only thing not proper is the tie not being completely pulled tight and his shirt not tucked in. (AN: It's the uniform from the show)

The boy currently talking to his friend is kinda on the short side, fair skin with orange eyes, and black hair spiked up in the back looking pointed up. He is Ignis Fujiki, Yusaku's younger brother. He is a year younger but skipped a grade so he and his brother are both in the same grade. He doesn't wear his jacket with his uniform and the sleeves are rolled up to his elbows and he actually tucked in his shirt.

The one listening to his friend is in between the height of the two boys, peridot eyes with dark green hair slicked back. He is Naoki Shima, he is close friend's with the brothers though him and Ignis hang out and talk more. He has his shirt and jacket sleeves rolled up to his elbows and shirt untucked.

In front of them, a similar situation is happening, except it is two girls, one talking excitedly and slightly panicked while the other looked bored and not even paying attention.

The one not talking has fair-skin with light brown hair in a bob-cut and yellow eyes. Her name is Aoi Zaizen, much like Yusaku she keeps to herself but does have a friend, actually relative to hang out with at school. Unlike her talking buddy though, she is wearing her uniform as she should.

The one talking has caucasian skin, light brown hair reaching her shoulder blades and purple eyes. Her name is Iris Zaizen, no they are not sisters but cousins, they do look similar but Iris is shorter by half a head. She doesn't wear her school jacket and rolled up the sleeves of her sweater to her elbows.

The girls-well Iris at least-are talking about the test they have in history later, which Iris forgot to study for. The guys are talking about what superpower would be the coolest to have.

"I'm telling you, it's flight. You can get wherever you want through the skies, touch the clouds, and race birds." Was Ignis' point, Naoki disagreed though.

"No way, super speed is much more superior. You can run through walls and up buildings, plus run the mile in under 10 seconds." Naoki expressed the next speaker surprising the boys, including Yusaku who was only half listening.

"Both of those powers are played out. An awesome ability would be one that no one has or very few have." Iris pointed out, her conversation with her cousin forgotten. Though the latter didn't really seem to care, and turned to face the boys, the former was sitting on her desk so she didn't need to turn.

"They aren't overplayed. They're classics." Naoki countered.

"Classic is just a funny word for cliche. And as cool as they are, a bunch of superheroes having the same superpower doesn't make it cool anymore." The girl supported in a sassy manner

One would wonder why these two groups would mingle at all-even though they do seem similar-many of the friend groups in high school are the same as ones from junior high, the two groups never really conversing until a month ago when school started. The details of the meeting will be explained later, but they do hang out a lot at school and if one runs into another on the street they will chat but don't really hang out much, just never really have.

"Alright class, let's get started, everyone take your seats." The teacher announced, coming into the classroom and setting his stuff down getting ready to start the lesson.

"This conversation is not over." Iris cautioned pointing a finger at the boys, hopping down from sitting atop her desk and into her seat.

"You can count on that." Ignis agreed, Naoki nodding as well. Obviously the three of them would continue the talk in the future. Whether or not the other two would contribute or even be around when it happens is a mystery.

"I apologize for my cousin. She sometimes gets real serious over stupid things." Aoi apologized, the girl in question rolling her eyes and sticking her tongue out at her cousin, though she didn't notice.

"It's fine, she's no worse than my brother and friend." Yusaku replied, the boys in question glaring at the former.

And with that, the class begun.

* * *

In a science classroom on the other side of the school on the second floor in the science wing, it is empty and dark, no classes happening in there first period. No one is usually in that part of the school until third period, making it the perfect place to sneak into and no one would know for awhile.

A cloaked figure silently entered the classroom, closing the door gently behind them, making sure no one noticed them, they had to be discreet to do what they had to do, and are determined to get their job done.

It took them a few minutes to set up what needed to be, the final touch is a tripwire that would snap if someone opened the door.

The figure exited through the window and scaled down the building, landing on the ground with ease and unnoticed. They made their way off campus to a safe distance away, but close enough to see what would soon come to pass.

* * *

"William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Can anyone tell me what it's about?" Mr. Mitsuhedi asked, a few kids raising their hands. He looked around at the students, and decided to call on someone with their hand down but he knew knew the answer.

"Yusaku? Do you know?" He questioned, some turned to look at the boy, waiting for an answer. Others just continued looking at the front of the room at the board or staring off into space.

"It's the tragic love story of the star crossed lovers Romeo and Juliet whose families are at war with each other." Yusaku answer diligently.

"Very good. This feud, has been going on for years, decades, a century or two I believe. And no one knows why though. It could be for a number of things, like…" And with that the teacher rambled on why the Montagues and Capulets could be at war with each other. Many people were being bored by this, some on the verge of sleep, others already doing so, a few were actually paying attention and taking notes, and some were just spacing off or doodling. A few students passing notes with one another.

Of the group of five in the back of the room, Iris is doodling in her notebook, Ignis and Naoki are passing notes, it was occasionally passed to Iris but not too often the current topic of discussion what is better, DC or Marvel, Iris is DC, Naoki Marvel and Ignis is neutral. Aoi is taking notes, and Yusaku is just staring off into space, not really noticing anything going on around him.

"Now, can anyone tell me, where, oh?" The teach stopped suddenly, noticing under his desk and pulled out a beaker one would commonly use when mixing chemicals for chemistry or biology or some other kind of science class.

"Aoi, would you be a dear and return this to Miss. Alzburn's room?" Mitsuhedi, asked the girl in question nodding her head, got up from her seat to get the object to return, and hurried out the classroom to return it.

"Any idea why Mr. M would have that?" Ignis whispered to his friends around him, including the girl in front of him.

"Maybe as an excuse to see her." The brunette joked, three of them chuckled silently while Yusaku stayed silent.

"Back to class everyone." And with that, the boring lesson went on. The trio now on the topic of discussion of what is going on between their science and english teacher.

Though boring is definitely not how the rest of the day will be.

* * *

Aoi walked down the halls with the beaker in hand, curious herself as to why her english teacher would have it, but decided not to question it. It took her a few minutes to reach the science wing, mainly since she was walking at a sluggish pace. Miss. Alzburn room was at the end of the science wing, and considering the fact the english wing is on the other side of the school and the first floor, it would make sense for anyone to take a bit to get there.

When she reached the door, she started to open it, but only did so by an inch before the trip wire inside broke. Within seconds, the trap in the room activated thanks to all the chemicals, causing the room to be engulfed in flames and a small explosion to occur, and the door to be blown off it's hinges, sending it and the girl behind it flying into the wall.

Aoi hit the wall back first, and the door slammed right into her from the front. She slumped down to the floor unconscious with the door covering her legs. The flames in the room slowly started to spread, it did trigger the fire alarm, but the sprinklers are not functioning.

* * *

"Mercutio, is neither a Montague or Capulet, but he does spend time with the Montague's. Now-" Mr. M was cut off when the fire alarm started to blare throughout the school, startling everyone.

"Okay um, everyone, out! Not sure if this is just a drill or not, but that blaring and flashing means we gotta get out!" With that, everyone started to evacuate the classroom and in the hall other classes were leaving their rooms to exit the building.

"What do you guys think is going on?" Ignis asked Naoki, Yusaku, and Iris as they walked out with the rest of the class, Iris looking really anxious.

"It's probably just a surprise drill they didn't even tell the teachers about." Yusaku suggested.

"They always tell teachers about drills. What if there is an actual fire?! Oh boy, that would not be good." Naoki started to panic, but then all the boys noticed Iris has been quiet this whole time, which is not like her at all.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Ignis reassured her, she looked at the boys realizing they were talking to her now.

"It's not us I'm worried about. It's Aoi. I hope she's outside." Iris voiced with worried laced in her boys thought about it for a second as well, hoping that the girl is indeed okay.

* * *

A slight distance away from the school, the cloaked figure watched their handiwork as it unfolded, smirking to themselves that it so far had been a success.

Waiting for the rest of it to unfold accordingly.

* * *

The school was almost completely evacuated, the last group of students and teachers exiting along with a few stragglers, though everyone so far has gotten out safe. The principle called the police and fire department as soon as the alarm went off, but it would take them a bit to get there.

Iris had separated herself from the guys to look for her cousin, but has had no luck so far. They told her they would help and were by looking as well, but Aoi was nowhere in sight.

"Anything?" Iris asked, slightly panting as she and the guys regrouped by the entrance of the school. Considering the girl in question wasn't anywhere near them, it answered her question but she is being optimistic.

"No one's seen her." Yusaku reported, his normal calm face slightly looking worried and a hint of fear in it.

"Nothing." Ignis added, shaking his head.

"I couldn't find her either." Naoki stated. Iris looked like she was about to cry or murder someone at the same, maybe both at once.

"She's gotta be here. Where else could she be?" The brunette questioned, her answer was a conversation by the principle and the gym coach a few feet away.

"All the students are accounted for except Aoi Zaizen. Mr. Mitsuhedi he asked her to return a beaker to Miss. Alzburn room. Also it has been confirmed that the fire originated in the science wing." Coach Free enlightened, the group of four shocked by the news. They all turned to look at the school, the section on fire starting show and worried many people.

"AOI!" Said girl's cousin shouted, and was about to run into the school, but Naoki quickly caught her arm and held her back, she having trouble getting away being caught off guard, but he also had trouble keeping his hold on her.

"Let me go!" She demanded aggravated, just about to break away from the green haired boy, when Ignis stepped in by wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground slightly so she couldn't run. "Put me down!" She added, kicking and swinging her arms around like a madman trying to break free.

"If you go in there, you'll be burned alive!" Naoki warned, Ignis nodded his head in agreement though the girl couldn't see him due to her position, Yusaku just continued to stare at the school. This information had no effect in stopping her, only making her thrash around more.

"If I don't go in there, Aoi will be burned alive!" She reminded, stop swinging but still kicking and trying to get into the building. Even though she is flailing around trying to get away, it was obvious that Ignis had a tight grip on her and wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

Yusaku just continued to stare at the building, specifically the science wing; flames could be seen through the windows and even the outside part of the wing started to catch ablaze. He is going over the facts he had at the moment of the current situation.

1\. No sirens were going off or could be heard near them so the fire department wasn't near by.

2\. If Aoi had been able to get out she would've by now, but she hasn't so she is most likely trapped inside.

3\. No one was going in to get her(excluding Iris who's trying) and probably only the fireman would be able to go in, but by then it might already be too late.

With all of these facts in mind, he made a quick decision and decided to follow through before he changed his mind or someone tried to stop him much as Iris' attempt had been stopped.

He ran past everyone and back into the school, catching many people off guard and causing Iris to stop squirming for a second in shock, and actually smile at the boy.

"Yusaku! Don't be an idiot!" His brother called to him, readjusting his grip on the girl in his arms as she started to move again and could have gotten away if she continued.

"Yeah, we already have one trying and failing! This will only end badly!" Naoki added, the aforementioned idiot glaring at the latter, and took advantage of her situation and kicked him in the stomach causing him to double over in pain and exclaim: "Oh! It hurts."

"That's whatcha get for calling me an idiot! I would have hit lower but wouldn't have made it at the moment."

* * *

Back in the school in the science wing, Aoi is barely awake, her head pounding like a drum, her back and legs in pain, and she felt very hot. She managed to barely open her eyes, only able to get them half lidded, and could see the hall glowing red all around her.

She had no idea what was going on, but figured it was probably best if she got out of there as soon as possible.

Aoi tried to get up but she was in so much pain it was hard to move, and the weight on her legs wasn't making it any easier. She felt the air she was breathing to be quite smokey, causing her to cough a bit, and then she realized what was going on.

She is stuck in a hallway that is on fire, and very soon the flames would engulf her.

She tried to get up once more but it proved to be in vain, between the pain, whatever is on her, and the smoke in the air, she would have very little chance of getting out of this mess.

That is she couldn't get out alone.

She faintly heard a voice, her head was really fuzzy at the moment so she couldn't tell if it was fake or if it was all in her head. She heard it again, a little louder and slightly clearer, but she still couldn't make out what was being said, or rather yelled from what she could tell.

"Wh-Who's there." She called out weakly, followed by a round of coughs. The smoke and fire swirled all around her making it really hard to breath, she actually was on the verge of passing out again.

"Aoi!" Was the last thing she heard, and the last thing she saw was a tall blurry figure approaching her, but she had no idea who it was.

* * *

The school was more or less safe as seen from outside, it's when Yusaku got to hallway leading to the science wing did he see the fire in all it's glory. Floor was covered in patches of fire, some thicker than others but the further in you got the bigger the patches are. He bounded into the fire landmine, covering his mouth with his arm to inhale as little smoke as possible.

"Aoi! Aoi where are you!" Yusaku shouted doing his best to hurry down the hall but at the same time avoid the fire. The task not easy at all, but he had to try.

"Aoi!" He called again, now in the science wing, the fire here is bigger, brighter, which meant it was all the more dangerous. For both him and Aoi, but if she truly is there it's worse for her since she has been in the flamed filled hallway longer. He came close to the end of the hall with the girl still nowhere in sight, and just as he was ready to give up and see if she was outside but they missed her, he heard it.

"Wh-Who's there." It was silent and if he had been further away he would have missed it. But the coughs that followed confirmed she was close.

"Aoi!" Yusaku called once more, getting to the end of the hall and see her on the floor with her back against the wall, and a door on her lap-probably the cause of her predicament-and the end on fire, slowly igniting the rest of it.

He quickly got it off her and tried to shake her awake, but she was out cold(Ironic considering the situation).

Considering that Aoi is passed out, there are still no sirens so no help, and the fire could get them at any moment, Yusaku knew he would have to carry the girl out. He slid an arm under her knees and the other gripped around her shoulders and lifted her up, her head resting on his chest and hands in her lap.

He quickly maneuvered out of the fiery labyrinth but made sure to be careful with the girl in his arms.

* * *

Back outside, everyone was anxious. With Aoi being in there and Yusaku going in after her. As much as people wanted to help in someway, everyone knew they just had to wait for the firefighters to get there to do anything.

Iris did not understand that as she was still trying to get into the building as well. Though Ignis and Naoki were making sure she wouldn't go after them.

"Will you let me go already!? I can't just wait out here, I've gotta do something!" The girl shouted, kicking and swinging her arms trying to get away, but Ignis had a firm grip on her and since he was holding her off the ground, it kinda made it a little harder on the girl to escape.

"The firefighters will be here any minute ms. Zaizen, until then we have to wait out here for them to come." Coach Free told, the girl only looking more annoyed and possible thrashed faster and harder if that was possible since she was already doing it quick and hard.

"But my cousin and his brother are in there! If we don't do something they're gonna be dead by the time anyone gets here! Which is a perfect reason as to why you should LET ME GO!" Iris informed in a angry and loud manner, gesturing to the boy holding her when she mentioned his brother. During her outburst, the sound of sirens came into earshot.

"Hear that, they're here!" Naoki pointed out, the red trucks coming into view along with a cop car and an ambulance. The principle went over to the officials to inform them of the situation at hand.

"You can put me down now ya know, right?" Iris questioned glaring at the black haired boy.

"Not until Yusaku and Aoi are out of the building. You still might go in there since they aren't out yet." He pointed out, Iris pouting and crossing her arms.

The firefighters started to water the building and as two were about to come in, Yusaku rushed out holding an unconscious Aoi in his arms bridal style.

"Talk about a dramatic entrance." Naoki pointed out, the other two nodding in agreement. As per his words, Ignis put Iris down but she was too stunned by the scene to move, she thought it was adorable to say the least.

Yusaku took the girl over to the paramedics, they took her from him and dragged him with them considering the fact that he ran into burning building.

Many people considered him a hero for what he did. Others thought he was an idiot but a lucky idiot at that. His brother, friend, and Aoi's cousin thought he was a stupid hero, and decided to do some scheming together in light of this.

* * *

AN: This is a really long chapter and I am proud of myself for that, I might make them all this long or longer, possibly shorter but it just depends on what happens, next chapter will be fairly long. In case anyone realized, I slightly based this chapter off the first episode of the series. How Aoi (Blue angel) is in danger and about to be burned alive by the cracking dragon and in comes Yusaku (Playmaker) and saves her, the moment in which many of us including myself shipped them if you didn't ship them already, and if you don't ship them then you are reading the wrong story. The whole thing about the fire is actually what I daydreamed about and it turned into this, and I am quite proud of myself for making it. I am sorry if this seemed to go at a fast pace, I did not mean it to. I am slightly stressed with school and home right now and it slightly affects my writing and some parts I finished in limited time due to my chaotic life. I do intend to update sometime this week since have the day off tomorrow and a relatively good idea for the next chapter just need to work out some kinks but if I can't I will try some time during the weekend. I do have finals coming up so I will be busy with those but I know I will forget to study and just work on this. Next chapter we get an angry(er) Iris, neglectful brother(Guess who), and slight romance because I can not write a chapter without putting some in in some way, shape or form(But who is the romance between?). This story and my other Yu-gi-oh VRAINS fic can be found on , wattpad, and archive of our own under the name phantomwolf blue, on deviant art under Rooklover along with the art for Iris, and I have made a video for bluecherryblossomshipping on youtube with the account name Mason Atkinson. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, and good night(mic drop, moon walk).


	2. Feel the rage

Vrains High

* * *

Summary: Modern High school AU. Yusaku and Aoi are classmates but have never interacted. An incident at school changes that and may bring on something more. Bluecherryblossomshipping, Ignis is human in this story, OCxNaoki or OCxIgnis haven't decided.

* * *

AN: The morning I woke up after I posted the first chapter for this, I felt really bad. It was dark and rainy out, I was super sleepy, and I am pretty sure I'm losing my voice which something happened similar to me in winter and I couldn't talk for a week, which sucks for a chatterbox. But then I checked my gmail-don't judge I am sure plenty of you when you first wake up check your phone- and saw that I got 2 kudos on archive of our own and I got three reviews on that are all positive, and truly made my day and considering how I woke up, I was happy about it. Upon this chapter, I had a few ideas for it, they are all along the same lines so I am mixing them together. I gotta be honest, after this chapter, I have no idea where I am going with this story so even though this update was quick the others might be farther apart. I do have an idea for something to happen in the future but that won't be for a few chapters. Also, I just found out that the school they go to in the show is called Den Academy, I would've called it that in my story but I didn't know and I am not gonna change it now, besides I think Vrains High works. But like the series it takes place in Den city(I believe that is what it's called), and for the date it is like the end of September/start of October. And a little warning, this chapter contains swearing and violent thoughts(though not in the way most people would think, no triggers, I believe at least). Now on with the show and all that jazz.

* * *

Chapter 2: Feel the rage

* * *

It is the day after the school fire, the school had to be shut down for two weeks for repairs. No one was severely hurt, and the only ones truly affected were Yusaku and Aoi since they were in the fire. Aoi had to go to the hospital and Iris went with her since they are family, and the paramedics just checked out Yusaku at the school since it was obvious he had no visible injuries, but he had to be checked for smoke inhalation. He had been cleared and is gonna be okay, Iris had been texting the boys on the status of her cousin.

For the first couple of hours she was giving updates as she got them and was just chatting with them since she was bored, but the longer she was there, the more spacey her texts were and the angrier they seemed if that was possible. The guys had no idea what could have her so ticked off but figured it was best not to pry.

It is currently noon and the guys are at Shoichi's hot dog food truck, they frequented there a lot. Shoichi Kusanagi is a family and like a second father to Yusaku and Ignis, or a big brother. Either way he was basically family to them and since they don't have parents, they love having Shoichi around.

"Still haven't gotten anything new from Iris, but from her last update Aoi should wake up soon and be able to make a full recovery by the end of the week." Ignis informed as he took a bite out of his hot. The guys are currently sitting at a table by the food truck, Kusanagi in it making the food.

"I am sure Aoi is awake and Iris and her are just talking." Yusaku spoke, which surprised the others since he has been rather quiet since yesterday.

"I just hope she is calmer than she was yesterday." The green haired boy voiced.

"I'm gonna kill him. I swear to god, I'm gonna kill him!" Came the angry shout of Iris approaching their table, she took a seat in the empty chair with a scowl that could kill, crossing her arms and one leg over the other. She is still in her uniform, probably hadn't been home since yesterday which is very understandable.

"Uh, can I get you anything?" Shoichi asked nervously, the guys talked about her sometimes, and he knew from what they said that when she was angry it was best to not make her any mader and try to calm her down, or just leave her alone because if her anger isn't at you it can be quite comical.

"Five hot dogs, and an extra one very burnt and give me a knife with that one Mr. Hot dog man." She requested a little calmer, but still in quite a mood.

"I know you're mad, but, is the guy you're are mad at one of use?" Ignis asked cautiously, not sure what to do. "And if so I at least apologise for what I did.

"Nah, I'm mad at Naoki for liking marvel over DC but that's a whole nother thing." She replied, Naoki looking quite scared.

"Please don't kill me!" He begged holding his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not gonna kill ya, the guy I wanna kill I'm even angrier at. And it wouldn't be the first time." She stated, and started to tell the story of the man who is currently at the top of her hit list, it happening just earlier that day, actually just an hour ago.

* * *

 _"I am so gonna kill him." Iris said to herself, pacing outside her cousin's hospital room-true to her words-looked ready to kill someone, more specifically, 'him'._

 _Him just happened to be Akira Zaizen, a fair skinned young man with blue and teal hair and pink eyes. He is Aoi's brother, head of security at SOL technologies, boyfriend to supermodel Ema Bessho(I don't know what her job is, plus she really is pretty she could be a model), and the guy who is currently ticking off Iris. Even though she is short, scrawny, and a girl, she can be loud, rude, and kick your ass if you piss her off, so it was best not to. Akira honestly could care less and did it time and time again, though it was unintentional. This mainly done by the way he treated Aoi._

 _He was always busy with work or his girlfriend, never having time for his sister. Aoi and Akira's parents died when Aoi was very little, Iris' parents are doctors in America but she chose to stay in Japan. They had to go to the states when she was 10 and gave her the option to stay or go and she chose stay since she grew up there all her life and would miss her best friend and cousin. And because what is happening now would happen all the time while they were growing up._

 _Akira would always be busy and never had time for Aoi, leaving her on her own. Iris hated to watch it, hated that her cousin had to endure it, hated she couldn't do anything. The most she could do is be there for her cous, sometimes that wouldn't be enough. She always tried to get Aoi to make friends but she was so shy and reserved it would never work. The closest friend's she has had over the years are the boys they befriended this year of high school, so in a sad way it was progress._

 _"Hello Iris." The girl was brought out of her musings by a man's voice, she turned and saw her male cousin and just glared at him, stopping in her pacing that probably weared a whole in the floor._

 _"Don't ya 'Hello Iris' me. I have been here for over 24 hours worried out of my mind for your sister, not sleeping, not eating. And you couldn't even be bothered to call or pick up your phone." Iris spat, crossing her arms as the taller man stood in front of her, both of them right in front of the door._

 _"I do apologize, there was a break in at SOL and I had to deal with that, the details are not of importance. I was busy all day yesterday and not able to access my phone, it was off as well. I hadn't heard about it at all until this morning when Ema called and asked how Aoi is. How is she Iris?" Akira asked, concern lacing his voice but he still had his usual stoned faced expression._

 _"Liar. If there had been a break in it would be in the news. Ya wanna know what was in the news? The school fire that Aoi nearly died in. And how would you not have noticed neither of us were home last night. And if you weren't able to use your phone this morning, how come you didn't respond to single one of my calls or text. Plus, Ema could have just as easily called me. There are a heck of a lot of loopholes in your story." The girl pointed out, possibly looking angrier than earlier, and Akira just looking calm mad her even madder._

 _"SOL is keeping this matter under wraps to not draw attention. I have been dealing with that all day yesterday and today and haven't had a moment to myself. I haven't been home either and Ema called when I turned my phone on, I didn't have time to check anything else and she said she called you and Aoi but couldn't get through. Now I will ask again, how is my sister?" Akira explained calmly and rationally, against her better judgement, Iris answered._

 _"She's got a minor concussion and inhaled a lot of smoke. She didn't get any burns luckily and just got a few bumps and bruises. Doc says she should wake up sometime today or tomorrow." She informed, right when she was done, a phone went off and it happened to be Akira's._

 _"Excuse me for a moment." And with that he was back in business mode, the actual world meaning nothing to him. After a moment the call ended and he walked back over to his cousin._

 _"They need me back at SOL. Tell Aoi I stopped by and will see her later." He requested and left without getting a response. Iris waited a good minute or two and then started her tantrum._

 _"GRR ARGH!" She shouted, kicking the wall closest to her-luckily not hard enough to break it-and started stomping away, muttering angrily under her breathe. If she had stayed a moment later, she would have seen a nurse go into her cousin's room with a bouquet of beautiful blue hollyhocks, and set them on the nightstand next to the sleeping girl, leaving quietly so not to disturb the girl. Even though Aoi was asleep, she was able to smell the flowers, and that put a smile on her face in her sleep._

* * *

By the end the girl is halfway through her third hot dog-they were given to her as she recounted her tale-and the very burnt one had been stabbed multiple times, she actually broke off one end of the charcoaled fast food.

"Yikes!" Naoki exclaimed very spooked by this story. "Remind me not to upset Aoi." He whispered to Ignis who nodded in agreement.

"I mean seriously!? It is all over the news! Oh, by the way, congrats on becoming a superhero Yusaku." The girl complemented, finishing her third hot dog and immediately went to the next one.

And it was indeed true, it didn't take long for word of the school fire to spread and shortly after, the heroic rescue for Aoi Zaizen done by Yusaku Fujiki. Many were indeed calling him a hero, Iris was extremely grateful to him for what he did, and that he did it since she was stopped from doing so herself. The police did ask him questions about what he saw inside, if there was anyone else, what could have caused the fire anything, the most information he gave was about the door he found on Aoi but besides that, nothing. Yusaku was glad he was able to save Aoi, but didn't like the publicity that came with it, he liked keeping a low key so this wasn't gonna help him with that.

"It was no big deal, anyone would have done the same." He stated, trying to get the heat off him.

"From what you guys told me, sounds like Iris might just have." Kusanagi joked though there was truth to it, causing laughs all around for the most part, cut off by Iris' cell going off, she looked surprised when she saw the idea and answered quickly.

"Hello, really? Okay, thanks." She hung up her phone and had a grin on her face. "That was Dr. Baxter, Aoi's awake. I'm gonna visit her and see how she's doing. Ya guys wanna come?" She asked, getting up from the table and gathered her trash and grabbed her last hot dog for the road.

"We'll go with you." Ignis responded, he and Naoki getting up but Yusaku stayed where he was.

"I plan on visiting her tomorrow." Yusaku voiced.

"K, I'll tell her you said hi at the least. Mr. Hot dog man, put mine on my tab. And make me a tab." The girl request, all the guys but Yusaku laughed at this.

"Sure, and it's Shoichi by the way." Said man corrected and with that, the three were off to see their friend while the older man made his hot dogs and the boy with cotton candy hair to stew in his own thoughts. Even though Yusaku was a very perceptive young man, he was unaware of the knowing look he was getting from Shoichi, he knowing something Yusaku thought no one knew.

* * *

In a warehouse in the city, it was very dark and looked abandoned. All that was really in there was a rather large monitor, a keyboard, a hard drive for a computer, and a desk. On the screen, it is basically all black with an outline of a man with yellow eyes. In front of the monitor a man-the same man from the fire in fact-knelt in front of it with his head bowed.

"I am sorry sir, the plan would have been a success, but the target was saved." The man informed solemnly.

 _"That is indeed unfortunate. But it does present us with a new opportunity."_ The screen man pointed out.

"And what might that be if I may ask sir?"

 _"Instead of eliminating the target, capture her. She is much more valuable as a bargaining chip then dead. Wait a few days then make your move. And do your best to keep it as low key as possible."_

"Yes sir." With that, the man in the warehouse got up and left, the one on the monitor logging off, both making preparations for what would happen next.

* * *

AN: Done and done. I have finals friday and next week, but on Thursday I get out of school. And depending on my bio grade and final bio exam I might or not have summer school so that will put a damper on things. Interesting thing, I originally thought up Iris as Aoi's cousin as we have all seen, but for in the VRAINS they would be rivals, and I did think up a persona and design for her called 'Cupid', god of love and all that. A lot of the time when I have an idea and think on it enough it mutates into something like a character or an idea, even a story which is how this came to pass.. This story is currently in early October, and for many people that means halloween, and I know in real time that is way off from now, but I have an idea of what to do. Anyone who guesses what will get a sneak peak of the next chapter. That chapter will include something mentioned in this chapter(But story wise or AN wise), uneasy family relations(which family), and possibly a new character who we have seen in the show(I haven't decided yet). Honestly besides these two chapters and the first bit of chapter three and some future stuff, I haven't any real plans for this story. Kinda just a way for me to get all my shipperness out since there are very few bluecherryblossomshipping fics to satisfy me. If any of you know of any fics for the ship let me know, I might or not have read it yet. Any on Ao3 and I have but nothing on wattpad, tumblr, figment, or any other story websites if there is any. This story is on my , Ao3, and wattpad under phantomwolfblue, on deviantart under Rooklover along with artwork for Iris, and I have made a video for the couple on youtube under the account Mason Atkinson, and got an idea to do another one. Tomorrow the new episode of VRAINS is coming out so I am gonna watch it and might add another one shot to my series out of the fire, need to make one for episode 3. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, and good night. (mic drop, moon walk)


	3. Flashbacks

Vrains High

* * *

Summary: Modern High school AU. Yusaku and Aoi are classmates but have never interacted. An incident at school changes that and may bring on something more. Bluecherryblossomshipping, Ignis is human in this story, OCxNaoki or OCxIgnis haven't decided.

* * *

AN: Okay so the last chapter was much shorter than I originally thought which I am so sorry about but hopefully this one will make up for it and cover for the next chapter if it is really short too. And funny thing about this chapter, in real time it only takes place in 2 settings, but it's filled with flashbacks so we will see a couple more locations. For all of you Go fans, after watching episode 4 of the show, for one thing I was deeply moved and just about cried, the other thing is I kinda have an idea what I can do with him but still not sure how to fully integrate him in so it will be another chapter or so until he comes in, if anyone has ideas for what I can do with him please let me know. Honestly, when I started this story it kinda really had no plot and was just here for the purpose of satisfying all of the bluecherryblossomshippers including myself. But after thinking on it for a bit I have finally come up with an idea for the plot, which actually has already been in the story funnily enough which I did without trying or thinking about. It might be obvious or not, no idea, you will all just have to wait and see (wags eyebrows mischievously). Also I am kinda sad at the moment of writing this so you guys are about to get a little rant, if you don't care skip. If you have been reading my author's notes you should now I am basically sick. I had to miss school on the day the newest episode of VRAINS came out and when I came back, no one even realized I was missing. Well only one kid who I hate and he hates me. Nice to know that if I die during high school I will not be missed. I do have more to say about other things but that will be in my other author's note. So on with the show and all that jazz.

* * *

Chapter 3: Flashbacks

* * *

It has been a week since the fire which also means another week til they have to go back to school. It is also October 8th, which means halloween is coming up, many are excited, some aren't, some really don't care. Vrains high is actually having a halloween dance and are encouraging the students to have original costumes. Iris had actually gotten her costume custom made and it was finally ready-she ordered it a month ago-so she dragged Aoi to the costume shop with her to get it. On the way they ran into Ema who decided to join them, both girls fine with it. When Akira introduced Ema to the girls, Aoi was a little jealous at first but glad her brother found a girlfriend and they became friends. Iris was on the fence about her but when she saw the purple haired girl's motorcycle, she was instantly liked.

Now, they are currently in one of the private dressing rooms of the shop, much similar to one that would be at a wedding dress shop. Ema and Aoi waited and were looking at a costume catalog while Iris changed into her costume. Up until this point she kept it a secret because she wanted it to be a surprise, the only one's who would now are Aoi, Ema, and the store clerk.

"Kay, I'm done." The girl announced and exited her little changing both, her friend and cousin turning to see her costume and were amazed, she looked so different that if they didn't know she changed they wouldn't have recognized her.

She had on a pair of colored contacts that made her eyes look pink, and a rather large white wig the hair long and looking a little poofy reaching past her butt, half of it was up in a ponytail in the back, three spiked bangs framed her face and all over her hair are red and light pinkish nearly purple streaks all over. She had on a strapless white dress reaching her mid thighs, covering her breasts and torso a pink heart matching the streaks in her hair, detached red sleeves going to her mid forearms, hot pink stockings that went to her mid calves, and strappy sandals, each strap a different color of one of the four already mentioned. On her face on her left cheek a pink heart, and white wings on her back.

"Ta-da!" She exclaimed, slowly doing a circle so they could see her costume in all it's glory.

"Wow, you look amazing." Aoi complimented, quite shocked by this look. Iris never really was a girl to get all dressed up, she was more of a tomboy then a girl but did show that girl side of her every once in awhile by wearing dresses and doing the classic girl cliche of finding something cute super cute as most girls do(Don't deny it girls, we all do it myself included).

"I agree, and am quite shocked. Never thought you would choose a costume so girly and cutesy as that." Ema stated, she wasn't trying to be rude but it's true, girly and cutesy are two words that most don't really associate with Iris.

"That's the point! Most would expect me to be a mechanic, a marine, a sumo wrestler, heck, even spiderman. But no one would expect me to look like a super girly version of Cupid, god of love. Especially since most like to think of him as a baby in a diaper. And not a badass chick that can totally pull this off." Iris pointed out, the girls all laughing at that.

"Well it's perfect for you. If the school is having a costume contest I am positive you would win." The purple haired women added with pride.

"Well thanks. And since I am taken care of, Aoi, what do you wanna be? Or are ya gonna just throw something together to be original?" Iris questioned, walking up to one of the mirror's in the dress room and examining herself.

"Actually, I'm not gonna go to the dance." Aoi responded, the other two looking at her as if she was crazy.

"No, no no no no no no no, NO! As your cousin, someone who cares about you, and the bringer of fun into your sad, depressing, little life, I forbid you from not going to the halloween dance!" The dressed up god of love declared with a stern look.

"You're forbidding me from not going?" Aoi repeated, sounding kinda confused, Ema had a brow raised.

"Yup, you are going. Even if I have to drag you. Pretty sure you should know by now I am relentless when I have a goal. Like the flowers." Iris pointed out with a smirk on her face, going back into her booth to change out of her costume.

"Flowers? What's she talking about?" Ema asked with interest and curiosity.

"It's when Aoi was in the hospital, after she woke up me, Naoki, and Ignis went to visit her."

* * *

 _The three aforementioned teens were in the hospital and headed to the room of the patient they were looking for. On the walk there and at the moment they were discussing the events of yesterday since they hadn't got a chance to do so yet. They bounced around ideas of who could've done it and why they might have done it. How the fire had been started. All they knew about it is what Yusaku told them which wasn't much, about as much as he told the police. But they were a trio of teens with hyperactive minds so they just let the ideas and possibilities run rampant from topics and possibilities._

 _One of which being the fact that Yusaku saved Aoi._

 _As much as Iris likes superheroes and action and blowing things up, she is also a hopeless romantic but keeps it pretty tame, only unleashing it when a couple she truly ships gets together or a big moment happens with them. In order for her to ship people she has to at least believe something will happen between them in the future, or they just have such a cute first encounter she has to ship them. Both of these occurrences is what happened with Yusaku and Aoi, and ever since then she believed they were destined to be together-she blamed telenovelas, soap operas, and sitcoms for how she is- but from their first encounter who could blamed her. Plus they both had brothers-one was better that the other- they both lost their parents, and they are both lone wolves in a way._

 _She actually had been trying little things to get them to get closer and inevitably become a couple sooner or later. She has even enlisted the help of Ignis and Naoki, well more like they found out what she was doing one day during one of her schemes and volunteered to help, and ever since they have been trying little things to get there cause to succeed._

 _"I'm telling you, something is bound to come from that. Life or death experiences always bring people together!" Iris exclaimed as they walked down the hospital hall to Aoi's room._

 _"We can continue this later. Pretty sure talking about it in front of Aoi would be a bad idea." Ignis pointed out, the other two nodding in agreement._

 _"Hello." "Hello." "Hello." "Hi." The trio sung, entering the room and slightly startling the young girl._

 _"Oh hello." Aoi responded, looking up to her friends but had slight sadness in her eyes. "Where's Yusaku?"_

 _"Oh, he said he would come tomorrow." Naoki informed as they all entered the room, he being the last in closed the door._

 _"He says hi though." The girl's cousin added sitting at the foot of her bed on the right side._

 _"Nice flowers." Ignis pointed out, all turning to look at the pretty bouquet of blue hollyhocks._

 _"Oh, who sent them?" Iris asked with great interest._

 _"I don't know." Aoi responded sadly._

 _"How do you not know who sent them?" Naoki questioned._

 _"There doesn't seem to be a card." Ignis pointed out after inspecting the flowers._

 _"There wasn't one." Aoi confirmed._

 _"C'mon just tell me!" And this brought 5 minutes of the two arguing about the flowers, the boys managed to get them to settle down and they spent the rest of their visit in peace._

* * *

"And so, I will ask again. Who sent you the flowers?" Iris finished, coming out from changing and now looking like her old self. She is holding two bags, one with her costume and the other her wig and wings.

She now in a green dress reaching her mid thigh, her sleeves past her elbows slightly and holes in the shoulders, a cute little purple sleeveless midriff top over it, purple capris, and green boots with wedges that are purple, the height an inch under her capri's.

"I will say again, I don't know. There wasn't a card." Aoi responded sounding as annoyed as her cousin. Ema could see this would end badly so decided to intervene.

"Hey! Aoi, why don't we get you a costume. Trust me. You'll regret not going to the dance, maybe even meet a cute guy." Ema tried, Aoi looked unsettled and Iris perked up.

"Well, that might be hard to tell depending on what the guy is wearing. Like if one wore a ghillie suit." The purple eyed brunette joked, the others chuckling lightly at it.

"Even if I wanted to go, I wouldn't know what to wear." Aoi protested, leaving the dress room, the other two following behind her.

"You just need a costume that no one would expect from you." Ema supported, the girls kinda just wandering around, ending up in the wig section.

"Ya, I mean I came up with mine after seeing a dress like it. You just need inspiration. Like, this afro wig." Iris tried, holding up a big blonde curly afro wig that should go back to the 70's. She put it down and picked up a white bob cut wig. "Or something like Marilyn Monroe. Or, whatever you think when you look at this wig."

"The wig in question is a blue wig tied into pigtails by two blue ribbons. Where it is tied her hair is shaped into hearts, and on the bangs and pigtails, light blue stripes accenting her hair.

"I actually kinda like this one. You think we can do something with this?" Aoi questioned taking the wig.

"I'm sure we can find something, Let's just look around, I'm sure more inspiration will come." Ema encouraged

And with that, the girls spent the next hour and a half wandering around costume shops in order to find an outfit to go with Aoi's wig, and by the end had a great costume put together.

* * *

At Yusaku and Ignis' place, the latter and Naoki are doing there little web show. They call it the Ignis and Naoki show, they do funny little bits, talk about current events, review shows and movies, things like that, they do them once a week on Wednesdays.

The Fujiki boys live with Shoichi(who is currently at work) in a nice apartment, two bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room, a little closet. It's a nice place for them to live, the boys share a room but Ignis does the web show in the living room.

They are currently talking about the fire that happened at their school last week. They didn't do it in their last one since they thought it happened to soon to talk about.

"I don't know about you Naoki, but that fire really freaked me out." Ignis stated with a hint of fear.

"Why yes, many were freaked out. Though one who kept his cool, Yusaku Fujiki."

"My brother, also considered a hero by many for saving the life of a friend of ours, Aoi Zaizen."

"Yes, and unfortunately that's all the time we have today, if you have any thing to say or add, leave them in the comments below."

"And we will be back again next week on the Ignis and Naoki show." Ignis wrapped up, turning off their podcast.

"Hey, what do you think Yusaku and Shoichi talked about when we left to visit Aoi?" The green haired boy asked his friend.

"No idea. Who knows. Only they could tell us." The shorter boy responded.

* * *

 _"Sure, and it's Shoichi by the way." Said man corrected, the trio of teens off to the hospital, leaving the boy with hair like cotton candy with the hot dog man. The former though was unaware of the knowing look the latter was giving him. There was a moment of comfortable silence, really only the noises of the city being heard, but was broken by the purple haired man._

 _"I'm surprised you decided to wait to see her til tomorrow. Oh, I get it, you want some alone time." Shoichi stated, his tone mischievous._

 _"What are you talking about?" Yusaku questioned, turning to his family friend with a raise brow._

 _"You seeing your girlfriend." Kusanagi filled in, using his tongs to flip some hot dogs on the grill._

 _"Aoi's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend."_

 _"No offense, you don't run into a burning building to save someone unless you really care about them. Or a firemen. And since you're not the second one and Iris was the only other person willing to go in, that means something."_

 _"No it doesn't."_

 _"Yeah it does. You may have only known her for a month but you like it. And don't deny."_

 _"She's a friend, that's it."_

 _"She's more than a friend and you know it. In case you've forgotten I've known you since you were little. I know you well enough to know that you like that girl."_

 _"I think the fumes from the hot dogs are causing you to go crazy." With that comment, Yusaku got up and started to leave._

 _"Well I know what else you did!" This comment actually stopped the young man, causing him to turn back to Shoichi._

 _"What do you mean you know?" Yusaku asked, believing and not believing him at the same time._

 _"You made the call behind the truck earlier today. The inside of this thing maybe soundproof but I can hear what happens outside." Kusanagi smirked._

 _"Are you gonna tell anyone?"_

 _"Nah, I'm not gonna. But I hope when you finally get the girl and haven't told her by then that you will."_

 _"We'll just see, now won't we." Yusaku stated, and then took this as his time to leave._

 _"Yes we will." Shoichi agreed to himself, and went back to doing his job._

* * *

At SOL technologies, Akira is in his office on his computer looking over footage of the break in once again. SOL has continued to make sure no one knew about what happen, not even the police. SOL is one of the most secure companies in the world and if it was found out one of their offices were broken into it would ruin their credibility. But there is something about the break in that really unsettled Akira; it's the fact that it was his office that was the only place targeted from the whole building. The whole thing just unsettled him.

"Hey stranger." Came from the entrance causing Akira to look up and see his girlfriend in the doorway smiling at him.

"Didn't expect you to come here." Akira responded, a small smile on his face.

"Would have come sooner but I ran into your sister and cousin so we did some shopping together." Ema relayed, walking over to her boyfriend, giving him a peck on the cheek and looked at his computer screen. "Still going over this?"

"It cuts off when the door opens and turns back on when to show my door being closed. I have no idea who it was or what they did."

"Isn't there any footage of him or her entering or exiting the building?"

The break in was quite odd, any camera that could have caught the intruder wasn't working at the time, the only place they went was Akira's office, and the only reason they knew there was a break in was that a window washer had seen a cloak figure leave the office.

"No. This is just too odd." Akira replied, and Ema thought on the break in for a moment along with another thought.

"What's also odd is that this happened on the same day as the fire at Vrains high school. Along with the fact that it seems like both you and your sister were targeted. There is no way it's just a coincidence." Ema pointed out.

"Why yes. I need to make a few calls. If there really is something afoot, I must take precautions to make sure Aoi and Iris are safe. She is related to us, something could happen to her next." Akira stated, taking his work phone and dialed the number of someone for help.

* * *

AN: This chapter I did as a filler, and for the heck of it, though things in it will come in handy for later. Last chapter I was also going to reply to reviews and I forgot to do so, but I will now. These are for the reviews on and the one from Killunary2K17 since no one reviewed on deviant or wattpad.

Killunary2K17: My voice is better now but I'm coughing a lot. Thank you very much. Very true, Akira is not the best brother, it will get better and worse at the same time, just how it all unfolds. Iris feels the same way you do about how Akira treats Aoi, trust me, it infuriates her how their relationship is and she is just about ready to murder Akira. It is funny that you asked that since I did put in the relationship of the three girls in this chapter. Yes, it is quite odd that those happen on the same day, why did it? We will just have to wait and see. I am sorry I did not put his visit in this chapter, I promise I will sometime in the future, trust me. He is pretty slick since no one but Shoichi knows what he did(do you?). Maybe, and maybe something else as well, all will unfold in the future. Why yes, but one must wonder, how could they have known Aoi was going to open the door? How? Think on that. I am glad you liked it, and continue to like it. I have no exams on Monday but am still going to school but it's basically a free day so I'll have 6-7 hours to finish what of chapter 4 I don't do this weekend.

Yujyo0147: I am glad you enjoyed it and if you continue reading I hope you still continue to like it. I will update when I can but not too close together that you people will hate me for taking to long.

Guest: Glad you think so, there indeed is more to come.

Konami: When you say sick I hope you mean that in a good way, I maybe a teen but I don't know slang that much. Glad it makes you fall in love with Yusaku and Aoi.

Pretty sure we all know the running trend of the many series of Yugioh that the main Yu dude and the main female are usually paired together. Yugi/Yami with Tea(More Yami and Tea if you ask me), Jaden and Alexis, Yusei and Akiza, Yuma and Tori, Yuya and Yuzu, and already Yusaku and Aoi. In fairness there is at least one moment or time that just make us fans go like "Those two are destined to be" (Yusaku and Aoi's already happened). As I am writing this author's note, I'm tired, my throat's killing me, my hands are sore from lifting and flipping bricks all day(the kind used to make houses), I scraped my knee, there's a red spot on my arm, and I'm tired so I'm gonna wrap this up. This story is on , Ao3, and wattpad under phantomwolfblue, on deviantart along with art for Iris and two meme's I made for Vrains under Rooklover, and a video on youtube under Mason Atkinson. I won't post chapter 4 until Wednesday, I at least hope(Also found out episode 6 of Vrains will be about Blue Angel), in the meantime I will make and post a list of my top 10 Yu-gi-oh couples. So until next time, R&R, I love you all, and good night. (mic drop, moon walk).


	4. Dinner plans

Vrains High

* * *

Summary: Modern High school AU. Yusaku and Aoi are classmates but have never interacted. An incident at school changes that and may bring on something more. Bluecherryblossomshipping, Ignis is human in this story, OCxNaoki or OCxIgnis haven't decided.

* * *

AN: At the moment I am writing this-I usually don't write in one sitting because I either get distracted, can't think of what to write, or get called to do something-I am in a very bad mood as in upset, so you all are getting a quick little rant from me. I am tired, I am worn out, I've been flipping and stacking bricks a lot, vacuumed a car, nearly cried, had suicidal thoughts and wanted to run away today, and it's only 3:43 pm and I've been up since 8:45 when I usually sleep in. Also I have been craving cotton candy ice cream and was promised some on Friday, never got it. Sorry about this, I just needed to get it all out, if I say it aloud to myself I might be heard and my best friend is busy so I can't text her and I needed to get it all out. Though the comments and mini conversation I am having with Killunary2K17 have been helping so thank you very much. Also for those of you who are waiting for the long awaited arrival of Go, it will happen either next chapter or the sixth one. I wish to thank all of you that have given me kudos, likes, favorites, follows, and reviews.

Guest 1: Glad you like it. I actually hadn't thought of that, but I already have him in a love triangle with Naoki over Iris.

Guest 2: Happpy to amuse you. I so agree, if that scene of Kusanagi teasing Yusaku about Aoi being his girlfriend comes to pass, I will be oh so happy. Something like that does usually happen in the other series.

Also, can someone please tell me what Shoichi Kusanagi/Kusanagi Shoichi, which is the name you would say in english, like which one is the first name and which the last name. Now on with the show and all that jazz.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dinner plans

* * *

It's Thursday, October 9, a little after 4 in the afternoon, all is calm and peaceful in the bustling city, though that is not how it is in a certain household.

"I still say this is a bad idea." Iris stated, munching on a stray piece of lettuce while Ema was making salad.

They are currently at the Zaizen household, Aoi is up in her room picking an outfit for tonight's occasion which Iris is against. They live in a nice house, it's big but not big enough to be considered a manison. It had five bedrooms, three bathrooms-one in the master bedroom, one upstairs and the last one downstairs-, a kitchen with built in pantry, living room, a little den Akira uses as his office, and a basement that also has a panic room in it.

The occasion is that the Zaizen's invited the Fujiki's and Shoichi over for dinner. The initial plan is that Akira wanted to thank Yusaku for saving his sister so he decided to do it at a dinner, and then Iris thought they should invite Ignis and Shoichi so he wouldn't feel so awkward. Iris wasn't for this since she found the whole thing rather odd, and didn't really feel like sitting through a whole dinner with Akira, it would be silent and awkward, her and Ema making small talk.

Aoi was currently picking out an outfit for three reasons. First is she hasn't had a proper sit down dinner with her brother in a while and wanted to look nice. Second is the fact that Yusaku is coming over and as much as Iris teased her and she denied it, she did have feelings for Yusaku, she would even go as far as to say a crush. Third is that Akira had actually told them to dress nicely, it was actually directed at Iris but Aoi figured she should as well.

Ema was also going to be at this dinner to help if there is any tension during it at all. She is also cooking since the girls really just get take out since they don't know how to cook all that much, and Aoi is a very bad cook.

"Look, I know you think Akira is a cold hearted evil wizard that should rot in a hole. But he indeed does care about Aoi, and he would like to give his thanks to Yusaku for saving her." Ema responded to Iris, putting the lasagna they would be having for dinner in the oven.

"Then why doesn't he just send a hallmark card. They make thank you notes?" Iris questioned, taking a cherry tomato out of the salad.

"Akira wants to do it in person. It's just one night, you'll live, unless you keep eating from the salad." Ema threatened pointing a knife at her that she was using to dice carrots, the girl in question about to take another piece of food from the bowl.

"Fine, fine. But if I don't like how thing's are going I'm faking a heart attack." The brunette warned, Ema just nodding her head in consent with a little chuckle. At that moment there was rapid knocking at the front door.

"Do you think that's them, you told them 5 right?" Ema questioned, the girl nodding in response.

"Yea, maybe they just wanna be fashionable early." Iris guessed with a shrug.

"I let myself in!" Was the exclamation of a very excited female, one that made Iris go pale and eyes wide.

"Ya need me I'll be in the panic room." The teen told, and hoping out of her seat and hurrying to the basement but was stopped by a tall blonde female catching her in a hug.

"IRIS!" Was shrieked loudly and longly by the blonde while said girl was held in a crushing hug, being rocked side to side.

"Aunt Stella." Was the less than enthusiastic reply from the shorter girl, after a moment managed to get out of the hug.

"Why hello Stella." Ema greeted, actually sounding happy to see the women.

"EMA!" Stella exclaimed, the two in a hug similar to the one Iris was just in.

"Didn't know you decided to come Stella." Iris chirped, slowly trying to exit the kitchen.

"Well I decided to make a surprise visit. Hope that's okay." Stella replied, Aoi chose this moment to come in and was surprised to see Stella.

Aoi in a pale yellow camisole, a cute black shrug over it, a black knee length skirt, yellow capri's, and black flats.

"Aunt Stella?" Aoi questioned, making sure she was correct.

"AOI!" The older women squealed, hugging the young girl, catching her off guard.

"Oh it's so great to see you all. How are things? What's going on? Where's Iris?" Her last question caused them all to look around, the short brunette missing.

* * *

At SOL technologies, Akira is wrapping a few things up on his computer, slightly taken off by his phone ringing but you couldn't tell, he answered it still typing with one hand, eyes glued to the screen.

"Akira Zaizen. How may I help you." He answered quite professionally.

"Get home, NOW." Shocked would be one word to describe how Akira felt upon hearing his cousin's venomous voice on the other line. While he would never admit this, but Iris did slightly scare him, she scared most people and was fine with that, actually found it funny. But Akira would never admit he was scared of her in any way, shape, or form.

"Iris, I need to finish some more work and the dinner isn't until 5, what could be so important?" Akira questioned.

"Aunt Stella's here." And those three little words is all it took to change Akira's stone face into one of pure fear.

Akira and Iris never get along, always but heads with one another and disagree on everything, they mix like oil and water. There are only a few things the two of them agree on, and one happens to be that Aunt Stella is a nightmare, or as Iris' father puts it, the devil's party guest. She was just always so cheerful and happy and mooching off other family member's for money that she uses to try and make more money but always blows up in her face. If you offered her 1,000 dollars to visit and 1,100 to not visit, she would most likely take the latter.

"And you think that motivates me to come home even more." Came the sarcastic remark of Akira.

"You already made plans with use tonight so you can't just skip out on us. FACE! Plus she might just come and see you at work if you don't come." Iris replied sly.

"I am quite aware of this. O will be home by 5, and I will be bringing a guest as well." Akira informed and could actually hear Iris' face become curious with suspicion.

"Should Ema be concerned?" Iris asked, half as a joke but was indeed curious as to who there guest would be.

"You will find out later, until then." And Akira hung up, leaving a confused Iris in the panic room, wondering how long she could hide before she is found or Ema is so worn done she reveals her location.

* * *

It's now five o'clock, the Fujiki party of 3 and Zaizen party of 2 expected to arrive at any moment. The girls are all up in the living room waiting for dinner to be done, really just the lasagna. Iris had been dragged up about 15 minutes ago. She was playing a videogame in the basement and won a really tough boss, causing her to let out a happy whoop, alerting the others to her location. In hindsight she should've closed the door, if she had she would've been fine.

Stella is telling them about her last boyfriend who she was dumped by not even 48 hours ago. This kinda thing happens to her a lot, she finds a guy crazy enough to go out with her, and after sometime they become sane and dump her, causing her to be really upset and do something stupid and crazy, but first she visits a family member, mainly to get money in order to do her crazy scheme. The family member usually tries to convince her otherwise but it fails and they either send her away or give her the money. Akira is one who sends her away.

"I knew he was a bit insensitive, but he had the nerve to actually dump me over the phone. And ask for my sister's number." Stella finished, and finished what actually was her first class of wine. Aoi had a blank look on her face to mask how much she did not wanna be there, Ema had a smile on her face but it was fake, and Iris didn't even try faking that she wasn't annoyed, she looked straight up piss and ready to murder someone.

"What do you guys think I should do?" The blonde asked, pouring her next glass of wine, filling the glass three fourths of the way full.

"Find a guy who can't use a phone." Was Ema's suggestion, taking a sip of her own glass of wine, it was filled only halfway and she surprisingly has only had a few sips.

"Take a hiatus on dating?" Aoi's suggestion was more of a question, which she actually added a shrug to.

"Go lesbo, less drama and you might actually be able to find a stable relationship." Came from a rather grumpy and irate Iris, having a pistachio from a bowl on the coffee table in front of her.

"Maybe, (gasp) I got it! I'll climb m.t. Everest!" Stella cheered, clapping her hands together.

"Stel, you could die doing that. Plus it costs a lot of money. It takes months of training and weeks to do." Ema informed with much concern in her voice.

"I'm sure Akira would love to fund your trip. The whole family I'm sure would chip in." Iris chirped in with excitement, knowing the whole family would be willing to pay any amount to get Stella off them for a while. A knock at the door alerted the females to the arrival of their guests and for Iris to shout "I got it". She needed at least a minute for getting away from her aunt, and maybe the arrival of the males could give her time to sneak back down to the panic room or a brand new hiding spot.

"Oh who's that?" Stella asked, getting up and following Iris to the door, wanting to know who's there.

"Akira invited people over." Iris filled in, sparing the details that would cause more questions from the blonde. A ding came from the kitchen.

"Oh, the lasagna's done." Ema stated, hurrying to the kitchen to get their dinner out of the oven. When she left into the kitchen, Iris opened the door to reveal Shoichi, Yusaku, and Ignis, they all were dressed quite nicely.

Shoichi had on a nice dark purple button up shirt, a black blazer over it, dark jeans, and loafers. Yusaku in a white dress shirt, slate colored pants, and white and blue sneakers. And Ignis looks like he is in his school uniform but had a purple bow tie on.

"Hello boys to a night of award conversations and utter torture on your sanity. Please come in." Iris greeted, with a smiling and gesturing for them to come in. The entire time, Stella had her eyes trained on Shoichi with great interest. Aoi got up off the couch to greet them.

"Hello Yusaku, Ignis, Shoichi, glad you guys could make it." Aoi greeted, walking up to Yusaku, while Ignis and Iris went to sit on the couch, Shoichi and Stella staying by the door. (Yusaku and Aoi standing by the entrance of the den. I know they are all in the same room but I am gonna make it three scenes, one for each conversation, the start of the new scene backs up to when they start.)

"I hope it wasn't a problem for you guys to come here." Aoi stated shyly.

"It was no problem at all, we are glad to be here. Though I was surprised that your brother wanted to see me though." Yusaku replied wholeheartedly.

"He just wishes to thank you for what you did for me."

"We'll it was no problem, anyone would have done it."

"From what I heard of what happen only you and Iris were willing to out of the whole school."

"Pretty sure she would've if it wasn't for my brother holding her back."

"Well, I'm glad you were the one who saved me, so thank you Yusaku."

"Your welcome." And then, something happened that neither of them expected, they hugged each other. Neither was sure who hugged who first, it was a mutual thing, but neither minded and were both glad to be in an embrace with one another.

They might have stayed like that all night but were broken apart by the front door opening. Akira came in with a man following behind him, one on one seemed to recognize.

* * *

"I am so glad someone fun is actually here." Iris started happily as her and Ignis sat on the couch.

"C'mon, are you seriously gonna tell me that living in this big house isn't at the least kinda cool?" Ignis asked, gesturing around them.

"There are a lot of places to hide from people, but what this house need, is tunnels."

"Tunnels?"

"Yeah, tunnels. So if you're trapped in one room you can just use a tunnel to get to another room in the house without having to run into anyone."

"Like how in a castle there are secret passageways."

"Exactly! See, no one here likes stuff like that or is even willing to take about that kind of stuff. Akira is a buzz kill that's never around. Aoi acts mopey half the time and the other half she is totally distant. Plus she isn't into that kind of stuff. The only person who is remotely cool that comes over is Ema but that's only when Akira is here or to make us dinner."

"If you want, I can come over more. You, me, and Naoki can hang out here. Hey, you think we could do our podcast here next week. It can be an insight on how the rich live."

"Sure, as long as I get to be a special guest on it."

"Yeah, but can I ask why. No offense, you don't seem like the kind of girl that would want to be on camera." All that did was make the girl give him a look that told him to fix his answer or he's gonna end up outside by going through the window. "I mean, you seem like you would write the show's instead of actually be in them."

"Is that your way of saying I ain't photogenic."

"Not at all, you would do great on camera. But just with all the idea's you always you seem like you could write the script for a good show."

"Ah, that's sweet. Y'know, can ya tell me about the podcast at dinner. I've never seen it and I am curious as to what it's about."

"Why can't I just tell you now."

"I need someone to talk to at dinner who I ain't related to, Aoi would talk with Yusaku and I really don't know Shoichi."

"How do you know that they will talk?"

"I know who will talk with who. Shoichi and Stella will talk because we can already see they are hitting it off." They both looked to see the two adults talking by the door, both seeming to enjoy each other's company. "Yusaku and Aoi will talk but Aoi will also talk with her brother since she would want to. Akira will talk to Ema since they are dating along with Aoi possibly and Yusaku since he just wanted him to come over, and Ema will talk to Akira and us possibly."

"You have this all planned out don't you?"

"Stella talked _a lot_ before you guys came and I've learned to tune him out though sometimes I hear what she says."

"She can't be that bad."

"Listen to one of her ex boyfriend stories including whatever crazy thing she did after the break up and before she found her next flame."

"How many stories of those does she have?"

"From 18-current time, over 100 at least. And she's only in her mid 20's mind you."

There attention was brought to the front door where Akira entered with a man following behind him. He was tall with a bulky build, tanned skin, blue eyes with dark hair and a chin beard. He is in a suit and looks quite spiffy in it.

* * *

"Why hello there. I'm Stella." Said women greeted, holding her hand out to shake with the purple haired man.

"Hey. I didn't know one of the girls had a sister." Shoichi replied, shaking the women's hand.

"Oh that's so sweet. I'm actually their Aunt. I have no idea who any of you are but I can see where your boys get their looks from."

"Actually, I'm just their legal guardian."

"Oh, now I feel bad."

"Don't be, it's fine. So, what brings you to town?"

"Just wanted to see my two lovely niece's and nephew. And need people to talk to about my break up."

"Sorry about that."

"Oh it's fine. Happens to me a lot. But it always inspires me to do new things."

"Well that's good at least. I personally haven't dated that much so I wouldn't know."

"So, does that mean you're single?"

"Um, actually yes, yes I am."

Before the conversation could continue further, the front door opened, Akira stepping in with a man following him He was tall with a bulky build, tanned skin, blue eyes with dark hair and a chin beard. He is in a suit and looks quite spiffy in it.

"Hey Aki." Iris greeted and got a glare from doing it.

"Hello, you must be the guardian of Yusaku." Akira stated, turning to Shoichi.

"Shoichi Kusanagi. Pleasure to meet you." The purple haired man replied, the two shaking hands.

"Dinner's ready!" Ema announced, with this everyone entered the kitchen for the meal and what would hopefully be a peaceful dinner.

* * *

AN: Why yes, what a surprise, I actually put Go in this chapter, I surprised myself by doing that, but, you still must wonder, what am I gonna do with him? I am surprised I got this done with all the chaos, destruction, and construction at my house. And I mean that literally, the bathroom wall is being redone and causing all kinds of problems. I am also surprised I got it done two days earlier than my original plan. But with this new development and my free time, I might be able to get the fifth chapter done by Wednesday, especially since I have the next two chapters planned out in my head, sorta also thinking about the next one's past that. As you can all figure the next chapter will be the actual dinner, with all that's going on it's gonna be one heck of a crazy dinner and chapter. The events of chapter 6 will be revealed in chapter 5, I am curious as to what you people think is gonna happen in chapter 6 and what will happen in chapter 5 for dinner and if anyone has suggestions as well, I am open to them. I also got an idea for another story for VRAINS, of course for Bluecherryblossomshipping, might post today or tomorrow, sometime during the week I know at the least. This story is on the accounts I have on , wattpad, and archive of our own/Ao3 under Mason Atkinson, on my deviant page along with art for Iris, her alternate persona Cupid, and two Yu-gi-oh VRAINS meme under rooklover, and a video on Youtube for Bluecherryblossomshipping under Mason Atkinson. Please review, kudo, follow, and favorite please, it helps me feel better even if they are just little things. Now, until Wednesday hopefully, R&R, I love you all, and good night or morning or noon depending on where you are. (mic drop, moon walk)


	5. Announcement

Vrains High

* * *

Summary: Modern High school AU. Yusaku and Aoi are classmates but have never interacted. An incident at school changes that and may bring on something more. Bluecherryblossomshipping, Ignis is human in this story, OCxNaoki or OCxIgnis haven't decided.

* * *

AN: First I would like to say, that this is not an actual chapter and for that I am truly sorry. Honestly I have a writers block on the story that is preventing me from writing chapter 5. So I am making a little announcement, I am going on a week hiatus for the story, a whole week of not posting. My next post will be after I watch episode 6 of the series which I am so hyped up for, I am dying to see it and what will happen but from what I can tell from the preview(There are no english subtitles yet so I am playing it by ear) that Yusaku has figured out the Aoi is Blue Angel already, which I am kinda sadden by because I imagined for there to be a love square like in miraculous ladybug. Moral of this announcement is that this story will not be updated until the next new episode, but in the meantime I will write a one shot or two for you bluecherryblossomshipper fans because I have a few in mind and to fill in the no posting time. I will also use the time to write future chapters so that way they will be at the ready to post over the summer which is a good thing because I might have to go to summer school possibly. Though, at the end of this post is a sneak peek of the chapter that I hope will keep you all happy until next Wednesday. I will indeed have plenty of time since school ends tomorrow. This VRAINS story along with my others are posted on , archive of our own, and wattpad under the name phantomwolfblue, art for Iris, and her alter ego on deviant art under Rooklover, and a video on youtube for them under Mason Atkinson. So until the next time, enjoy the sneak peek, check out my other things, R&R, I love you all, and good night, morning, or afternoon.(Mic drop, moon walk)(Also the sneak peek down below isn't a full thing, just little bits and pieces of what's to come.)

* * *

"So you were a pro wrestler in america?" Iris restated, quite intrigued.

"Wow, first time I've been involved in a conversation that's been put a damper on the mood and not caused by me." Stella muttered only so loud that the two sitting next to her heard her.

"Stel, just drink your wine and be quiet please." Ema advised silently, the blonde wasting no time doing so.

"Arnold Schwarzenegger, Chuck Norris." Was the brunette's response holding up both her fists.

"It was no trouble." Yusaku brushed off, but even he knew it wasn't true.

"Yea, running into a burning building is a piece of cake." Iris added sarcastically.

"Y'know, if you're willing to do that, you should become a fireman." Stella suggested.


	6. Hiatus

AN: I am alive, and I am truly sorry I haven't updated in a while. My life has just been busy and hectic, feels like I am in a soap opera or a telenovela but zero romance for me. And I regret to inform, that I am taking a official hiatus. Just until July 27, I have kinda been in a slump so I have been having trouble writing. Also at the current moment I have poison ivy and it's majorly on my hands so it makes it hard for me to type. I do not plan on posting anything until the 27 but I might do a thing or two for one of my things during my little break but won't be officially back until the 27. Plus by then more episodes will be out and I will have more to work with. In the mean time I have other VRAINS fics to read if you are enjoying the current one you are reading, you can check those out, I also post on archive of our own and wattpad under the same username and have a couple youtube videos for Yusaku and Aoi under the name Mason Atkinson. Until next time, check out my other stuff, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
